


Gomenasai

by LuckyLJay



Series: Forgiven [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLJay/pseuds/LuckyLJay
Summary: Akashi comes on his heat during the final line up after losing the Winter Cup.





	Gomenasai

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I saw you wanted Omegaverse and NFSW I jumped on it like a cat on catnip. (Basically I wanted to write smut and make it as long as possible.) Umm, so if got kinda fluffy at the end and I hope you don’t mind! I went through a few ideas and wrote and rewrote this a lot. Also I’m going to write some sequel so please look forward to that!!! Ice, I hope you love the story I wrote and thank you for letting me write NFSW which is the only thing I’m good at. [@icefireeclipse](https://tmblr.co/mep0Oq3IEX4PxNPZT3YXuMg)

Akashi stood still, his legs felt heavy and there was a strange pain in his chest. Is this the feeling of defeat? The thought is a whisper in his mind as everyone starts to line up and he moves to do so as well albeit sluggishly.

He hasn’t felt this way since middle school when he presented as an Omega. He still remembered how he had hid himself from the world for a little while until he finally just forced himself to go to school. His friends had surrounded him, and spoke in concern until they noticed the difference in his body and their’s. Then their concern turned to anger as they explained that they didn’t care if he was an Omega or Alpha. Sometimes thinking about that moment brought a smile to his face.

Akashi gave a strained smile as he shook hands with Kuroko as the familiar scent of the Alpha teased his senses. He closed his eyes and subtly breathed in the scent of vanilla and sweat. He almost whimpered in need as the room soon began to heat up and felt the familiar wetness that pooled in his underwear.

His vision started to swim in and out as he felt his heat start back up. He dropped Kuroko’s hand as his body seemed to prick with heat and with the need to be filled. He distantly heard someone growling and someone calling for a medic as the Omega tried to focus his gaze on what was happening.

Mayuzumi stood in front of him protectively along Mibuchi while Hayama and Nebuya ran to get a medic. He also saw that the entire stadium had been evacuated, so he wouldn’t be attacked by the many Alphas in the stands. Akashi turned forward again to see Tetsuya snarling quietly though the only change in his body was his clenched fists. He tried to step towards Kuroko as his heat brought up what seemed like distant memories of pale hands that caressed his skin, of blue eyes that looked at him in desire, and of being filled again and again.

Akashi felt more slick leak out of his already throbbing entrance and run his legs as he whimpered. He wanted his Alpha and he wanted him now. The heat was burning him alive and he knew his Alpha would be able to tame the heat running through him.

His mind slipped in and out of the heated daze that was slowly getting harder to fight. Then he felt hands on his body as they stroked him, fast and desparate. His back arched and a moan was ripped from his throat and some heat receded. His crimson eyes caught blue ones and he felt a tug at the corners of his lips before he drowned in the feeling of pleasure and heat.  
 

Kuroko looked down at the teen under him. He held onto his slipping control with a determined hand as he explored the body that he hadn’t had touched in a year. He ran his lips down his face to his neck, and sucked, bit, and licked at the spot he knew made Akashi turned his head to give him more access. His fingers trailed from his throat down his chest to the hardening nubs that seemed to beg him to play with them. His other hand stroked the hard cock fast, and only slowed when Akashi was about to cum.

It had been far too long. Kuroko groaned as he let go of his Omega to slipped two fingers into him and started to stretch him. The moans and groans of Akashi as well as his submission to him was so sexy and arousing that Kuroko couldn’t take it anymore as he pulled his fingers out. He licked them cleaned and moaned in approval as Akashi spread his legs shamelessly for him.

He took himself in his hand and guided his cock to his lover’s entrance. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out slowly until the tip before sliding back in. He kept up this rhythm, appreciating the way Akashi seemed to clench around him when he pulled out and relaxed to allow him back inside. Sweat and arousal filled the medical room of the stadium as Kuroko drove himself deeper and harder into Akashi’s pliant body.

His hips jerked hard and fast as he could feel himself nearing the end, his hand automatically reached down to stroke and bring Akashi over  the edge.  
   
Akashi’s eyes flew open as his orgasm ripped through his body which twitched and shook as his cum covered both of their bodies. He could feel Kuroko still cumming inside of him. There was a few seconds of clarity before the heat from before came back with vengeance. Kuroko pulled out and flipped him onto his stomach before pushing back in. He groaned as he felt himself stretch around Kuroko in a new way. His hands grasped desperately as the pillows beneath him as he pushed himself back onto Kuroko.

“Hah, ah!” He panted heavily. “Te.. Tsuya…”

He leaned up to kiss Tetsuya on the lips. Spit dribbled from their lips because of the awkward angle of their kiss but they didn’t care as they continued to fuck and kiss without any sign of stopping.

But like the saying goes, ‘All good things must come to an end.’ After the pretty standard three days, Akashi’s heat ended and now in his clear mind he didn’t know what to say to the person he had hurt so much.

He curled into himself as much as being knotted with his mate would allow him. He laid like that and thought over everything that had just transpired until he felt Kuroko stir at his side. Coincidentally at the same time as Kuroko woke up, his knot slowly started to go down and at the first touch of an alert Kuroko, Akashi stiffened.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko spoke and broke the silence between them.

“Tetsuya…” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He turned around to face Kuroko, whose eyes widened at the sight of the tears in his crimson eyes. Akashi took Kuroko’s hand in his as he looked at him sorrowful and apologetic. Kuroko tightened his grip of Akashi as he understood all too well what he meant.

‘Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for running away. Sorry for everything.’ Kuroko could see and read it all.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together, gently. “Akashi-kun… Welcome back.” He whispered against his lips as he pulled back with a smile on his face.

Akashi blushed with a small smile, just a slight curling of his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and snuggled closer. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, not only to Kuroko but the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and even his Rakuzan teammates. But this? This was a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep more old work. And it's probs shitty considering the rushed emotions I tried to put in it. Sorry I was in bad places at the time of writing this.
> 
> Leave a comment, I do reply!


End file.
